Hot sizing of a long titanium part with a fully enclosing die requires either a very costly metal die or a ceramic tool that is difficult to fabricate to close tolerances and has a relatively short service life. Either fully enclosing tool requires an integral heat source along its length or a high temperature furnace long enough to enclose the tool. The time cycle for forming an elongated titanium part within the die often takes up to 24 hours as tool with part must be brought up to hot sizing temperature, soaked at temperature to stress relieve the titanium and then cooled down before the part can be removed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,905 shows that a short titanium part may be heated to hot forming temperature, soaked at that temperature to stress relieve, and removed from the die while at the forming temperature. It is known to hot form elongated metal parts by increments in a short die by opening the die, inserting the part into the die, applying temperature and pressure to bring the part up to hot sizing temperatures, opening the die, advancing the part and repeating the cycle until the length of the part has been formed. Even though this works on many metals, it did not work on titanium parts as the titanium warped beyond acceptable tolerances. It was found that elongated titanium parts can be incrementally formed, within tolerances, by following the teaching of this invention.